Radio communication systems are well known in the art. Larger and more sophisticated systems typically include a number of operator consoles, from which an operator can monitor one or more different audio sources (such audio sources can include, for example, other console operators, and other individuals communicating via landline or radio links). With reference to FIG. 1, a typical radio communication system console, such as a Centracom Series II console as manufactured by Motorola, Inc., provides two speakers; one renders audible a selected audio source, and the other renders audible a mix of a plurality of other unselected audio sources, all as well understood in the art. The console typically includes an appropriate operator interface, such as a keyboard or the like, to allow an operator to select and unselect from amongst the various audio sources available.
Given the above, it is possible that, at any given moment, a particular audio source may or may not be the selected audio source for one or more consoles. For a variety of reasons, and in support of general operating efficiencies within the system, it is desirable that each audio source be aware of whether any consoles have selected that audio source. To this end, the prior art provides consoles that repeatedly signal, via an internal data network, their current selection.
In relatively small communication systems, such automatic signalling by all consoles on a regular basis adequately meets the needs noted above. As systems have grown larger, however, problems have arisen with respect to this prior art methodology. For example, as the number of consoles increase, the amount of signalling dedicated to these purposes increases as well. The nature of this problem becomes particularly clear when one considers that a plurality of consoles may well be monitoring a common audio source at any given moment. During such periods, the data network becomes filled with redundant messages from different consoles all informing the audio source that it currently has selected status. Such redundant signalling serves no useful purpose and poses the risk of over burdening the throughput capabilities of the data network.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of assuring that selected audio sources remain informed of their selected status, while simultaneously assuring that the relevant data pathways do not become overburdened by the implementing signalling.